Teams
This is a list of all the teams and team members that are currently playing Sbarg. ''Teams Team "Alligator Science" :'reclusiveRadical''' ::Central Time :mirroredWaves ::Pacific Time :analogAnatomy ::Central Time :corpseMatchmaker ::Land of Emptiness and Chemicals ::Prototypings: Piggy bank and Bunny plush ::Pacific Time ''Team "Karkat-Grey" '(http://sbargteamgrey.tumblr.com/) :'''gloomyOptimist ::Land of Mirrors and Sentience ::Prototypings: unicorn Pillowpet and 500GB harddrive ::Eastern Time :cageyAxiom ::Land of Magma and Circuitry ::Prototypings: joker card from normal card deck and cube of ice ::-3:00 :The Poet ::Land of Mirth and Drought ::Prototypings: miniature pumpkin and US Govt. notebook ::Pacific Time :Kaleb702 ::Land of Nickel and Gold ::Prototypings: random crap disk and Alpha Centauri disk ::Central Time :temporalMemory ::Greenwich Mean ''Team "Royal Dukes" :'vesselliusRuxem''' ::Land of Webs and Cubes ::Prototypings: Teddy Bear and McDonalds Rainbow Dash figurine :doomedRequiem ::Land of Temples and Fear ::Prototypings: Piñata and Tenor Saxophone ''Team "Rune" :'Royce''' ::Land of Clockwork and Jungle ::Prototypings: Nokia phone and Swiss army knife ::Pacific Time :Ghost Signals ::Land of Rain and Fossils ::Prototypings: Knife and Lighter ::Pacific Time ''Team "The -Insert Classes Here- Who Say Ni" :'Pika''' (PikaOi on MSPAforums, ThatStupidBasilisk on tumblr, phantasmalChild on Pesterchum) ::Land of Fear and Angels ::Prototypings: Picture of two seahorses and miniature Eridanplush ::Eastern Time :Mistress (AnimeMistress on MSPAforums, catalysticobserver on tumblr, dysphoricQuestions on Pesterchum) ::Land of Vibrations and Frost(?) ::Prototypings: Wolf plush ::Eastern Time ''Team "MSPA Clubhouse" : '''betheStrider' ::: ::: Land of Bridges and Portals ::: Prototypings: '''Companion cube plush and Laptop ::: Central Time : '''Smograth : gentlemanlyGeek : whitehelm : Holly ::: Land of Sentience and Gardens : vanquishedValiant : dystopianScion : Claus : Perfivale ''Team "Unprepared" :'keenValidity''' ::Land of Stairs and Slate ::Prototypings: Sharpie and Deck of cards ::Eastern Time :Silver seren ::Land of Twilight and Hail ::Prototypings: Wolf doll and Molecular model kit ::Central Time :Volitan ::Land of Magnets and Spires ::Prototypings: Whiteout and Scalemate plush ::Eastern Time :lyricalLeverage ::Land of Rhythm and Neon ::Prototypings: iPod and computer speaker ::Central Time :Slifar '''(dracoSolutum on Pesterchum) ::Land of Gears and Dragons ::Prototypings:' Smartphone and Speakers ::Central Time :Maze-la (whyiseveryonesurlfancierthanmine on Tumblr; fictionTraveler on Pesterchum) ::Land of Fire and Acid ::Prototypings:'' Bowling pin and Stuffed meadowlark toy ::Central Time :Blocktopus '''(the-chalupacabra on Tumblr, amaranthineHelix on Pesterchum) ::Land of Tundra and Nickel ::Prototypings:' Cat and Tarantula ::Mountain Time :'Bluemans''' (sillyStargazzer on Pesterchum)= : ::Prototypings: Frog plushie and picture of grandfather :::Pacific Time ''Team "Oldstucks" :'conciliatoryClaw''' ::Land of Emptiness and Shadows ::Prototypings: Quill pen + paper crane ::Pacific Time :Juju ::Land of Paper and Silence ::Prototypings: Brownie + Tavros' head ::Pacific Time :Jen ::Land of Chasms and Nickel ::Prototypings: Pipe + glass of wine ::Pacific Time :plushpuppetrumps ::Land of Magma and Oil ::Prototypings: Spray bottle + Ravenclaw jacket ::Pacific Time :zenithalGaze ::Land of Obsidian and Snow ::Prototypings: Blank cd + Aigis figurine ::Pacific Time :hakoshi ::Land of Marsh and Wood ::Prototypings: Orca whale + smuppet ::Pacific Time :J-Chan ::Land of Desolation and Magma ::Prototypings: Ashes of rat Jiraiya + ashes of rottweiler Hieldae Mae ::Pacific Time :crownkind ::Land of Mountains and Apathy ::Prototypings: Candle + clock ::Pacific Time